Recusas
by Super Saiyajin Priscila
Summary: Draco Malfoy inventa muita confusão, é incapaz de admitir até para si próprio o que sente por Severus Snape.


Disclaimer: Nada aqui me pertence.  
  
Nota do autor: Mais uma fic de Harry Potter (empolgada após ler "A Ordem da Fênix", apesar da atmosfera triste do livro). Nesta história vou procurar mostar minha visão de um relacionamento entre Snape/Draco. Se alguém se incomoda com isso, não se incomode em prosseguir. Mais uma coisa: não se preocupem, não há spoilers do último livro aqui. Aceito críticas, sugestões, etc. Mas não vou aturar censuras ao yaoi!  
  
Recusas (cap. I)  
  
- Senhor Malfoy, tenho um assunto a tratar com você. Quero que fique após a aula – Snape ordenou assim que terminaram os dois tempos seguidos de Poções IV.  
  
- Sim, professor – Draco respondeu, e esperou tranquilamente que todos os alunos, tanto da Grifinória quanto sonserinos, se retirassem da sala.  
  
Vendo-se a sós com Snape, fechou cuidadosamente a porta e dirigiu-se com passos nervosos à frente da sala, onde o professor o aguardava com olhar indiferente.  
  
- Posso saber o motivo desta irritação toda, sr. Malfoy?  
  
- Mas que droga, Severus, o que pensa que está fazendo? Não vê que já está ficando óbvio? Toda vez, você me pede para ficar depois da aula! Não pode esperar outro momento pra falar comigo?  
  
Snape franziu as sobrancelhas negras, e os olhos igualmente escuros semicerraram-se perigosamente.  
  
- Olhe o modo como se dirige a mim, menino. E sei perfeitamente o que estou fazendo. Acha mesmo que alguém teria coragem de questionar minha autoridade?  
  
Draco rolou os olhos.  
  
- Não é disso que estou falando! Estou afirmando que em pouco tempo as pessoas vão desconfiar. Acha que são burros? Ainda que não se atrevam a procurar por provas, a desconfiança já foi criada. Não quero comentários a respeito da minha vida particular espalhados por toda Hogwarts. Onde acha que minha reputação vai parar?  
  
A expressão de Snape tornou-se mais séria e sua voz veio em tom de repreensão.  
  
- E quando você começará a admitir certas coisas ao menos para si próprio?  
  
- Isso já não é da sua conta. Aliás, diga logo porque me pediu para ficar. Pensa que estou disponível sempre que quiser?  
  
"Não", pensou Snape, "Certamente compreendo que um pirralho como você deve ter mil afazeres a mais que eu".  
  
- Eu mandei que ficasse por um motivo muito simples: não quero que venha às masmorras nesta semana.  
  
Os olhos do jovem pálido se arregalaram e por breves momentos perderam o brilho habitual de orgulho. No entanto, Draco pôde se controlar antes que sua voz soasse ansiosa ou mesmo preocupada.  
  
- Claro. De qualquer maneira, eu não poderia comparecer. Tenho outros compromissos – respondeu com indiferença.  
  
- Outros compromissos pela madrugada? Não creio, sr. Malfoy. Na realidade, tenho um motivo para não querer que venha. Acho que estes encontros estão prejudicando seu sono, e consequentemente seu desempenho nos estudos.  
  
- Você é quem sabe. De qualquer jeito, preciso comparecer a outros encontros pela noite. Sabe que não é o único a desejar minha companhia na cama, não sabe? – questionou o sonserino em um tom de voz irritantemente calmo, os lábios se curvando num sorriso debochado.  
  
- Naturalmente, sr. Malfoy. Por isso mesmo, não sei porque se preocupa tanto com sua magnífica reputação. Agora, se me der licença, preciso me apressar para uma reunião de professores.  
  
Draco, que até agora se encontrava sentado sobre a mesa do professor, desceu com um leve salto, e antes de se retirar, ainda falou mais uma vez.  
  
- Espero que não se sinta muito só durante minha ausência, prof. Snape – e saiu satisfeito por ter dado a última palavra.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Dentro da sala, Snape não sabia se deveria irritar-se pelo sarcasmo das últimas palavras de Draco, ou entristecer-se pela veracidade das mesmas. Não sabia se deveria acreditar nos 'muitos encontros'a que Malfoy se referira, tampouco pretendia gastar seu precioso tempo espionando o jovem. Que fizesse de suas noites o que bem entendesse, embora Snape estivesse certo de ser o único a se importar realmente com seu aluno. Não o admitiria em sua masmorra, pois não desejava vê-lo exausto e indisposto durante os dias. Poderia sentir falta, mas não era nenhum jovenzinho desesperadamente apaixonado sem noção de autocontrole. De fato, tinha mais o que fazer.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Naquele dia, Draco precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para disfarçar seu nervosismo. No intervalo entre Poções e as próximas aulas, demorou a perceber que caminhava incessantemente de um lado para o outro. De súbito parou, o olhar percorreu os arredores, e então sentou-se antes que qualquer um notasse seu comportamento estranho.  
  
Então Snape não o queria em suas masmorras por um tempo? Que ousadia sem tamanho recusá-lo assim! Estaria realmente preocupado com sua saúde? Talvez não quisesse mais sua companhia. Provavelmente tinha enjoado dele e usara esta péssima desculpa do sono prejudicado. Pois para Draco era tudo bastante óbvio. Se Snape o desejasse por perto, incentivaria suas idas às masmorras, pouco se importando com as malditas horas de sono perdidas.  
  
De qualquer forma, Draco jamais permitiria que o assunto o abalasse. Apoiava-se em suas certezas, a segurança de que suas noites não seriam menos divertidas já que desfrutava de várias companhias, belos jovens que não o dispensariam como havia feito seu professor. Definitivamente, seu valor não decaíra por causa de um mero professor que, além de não possuir muitos atrativos físicos, estava envelhecendo.  
  
Recobrando seus ares de confiança absoluta, Draco voltou à sala de aula. 


End file.
